


Day Sixteen: Broken Bones

by OBlossom



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, FebuWhump2021, Helen Cho Rocks, Hurt James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Hurt/Comfort, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBlossom/pseuds/OBlossom
Summary: What Ross and his training had done was enough—Damned useless legs.How had he not known?Damned Thaddeus Ross.And his wheelchair was fine.It was only temporary.Yeah. It was only temporary.And he knew it was—but the doubt he was feeling about himself? He knew this was a small setback. He knew that he’d be up and running in no time. But suddenly he knew there WOULD be a next time. That he’d never be the guy to shake off an injury. He’d never be same again.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138958
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Day Sixteen: Broken Bones

**Author's Note:**

> When I decided to do this Febuwhump challenge, I'd challenged myself to try and write things that I hadn't read before... 
> 
> Here's another.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> -Colleen xo

Day 16: broken bones

The leg felt wrong. It didn’t matter what the diagnostic was saying, Rhodey knew. He’d landed on it wrong after one of the trainees had zigged when he should have zagged, all at Ross’s behest... and now the suit was acting up. 

Tony was going to kill him.

“Colonel Rhodes,” Ross’s voice thundered through the air and all of the trainees stilled. “In order to maintain the integrity of this training exercise, all participants are to give 150%. If you cannot properly engage during said exercises, we will have wasted an entire weekend of these soldiers free time and we do not want that, do we gentlemen?”

“SIR, NO, SIR!” A chorus of well trained Army Rangers answered for him from their positions in the training room.

“Damn it,” Rhodey muttered under his breath and then requested a private channel in his suit. “Give me a minute, Ross. The suit is giving me grief and I don’t know why.”

Ross snickered in reply, “Are you telling me that the great Tony Stark has made an inferior suit?” Ross waited for Rhodey to answer. When none came, he boomed through the suit’s audio, “Look Colonel Rhodes, you are fully aware that this training has been mandated by the Accords. If you are trying to get out of this without giving it the effort expected or demanded of you, the Avengers will be sanctioned. Do you understand me?” He waited again for a reply. 

A million thoughts ran through Rhodey’s head.

“Colonel Rhodes, I said, Do you understand me?”

He finally bit out a, “Yes, sir.” 

“Good,” Man, how pleasant that asshat sounded when he was playing the intimidation game. 

“Sir, I will still need a few moments to check my gear.”

Ross didn’t reply directly to him, instead heading directly to the open channel, “Take ten, troops,” he ordered. “War Machine needs a breather.”

It was only years of military service that kept Rhodey from blushing in embarrassment. With a muttered, “Asshole,” Rhodey stepped out of the gym and headed to the conference room he’d commandeered to use as his office. 

The Avengers had cringed at the need to be available to train with specific international military units, but they got it. After Lagos and Sokovia, it made sense. Tasking oversight of United States Military Coordinated Operations to Thaddeus Ross, however, did not. Rhodey couldn’t understand how, after all of the history and chaos behind Ross’s relationship with the Avengers, the U.N. had chosen him.

But they did, and Rhodey just needed to shake it off. “Contact Tony Stank,” he requested of his system.

Complying immediately, it was only a few seconds before Rhodey heard the dulcet sound of his best friend. “Platypus! It’s been barely eighteen hours. Do NOT tell me that you need help hiding a body already!” 

“Funny Tones, not yet, but we still have another day to go. I may need to borrow a shovel, yet.”

“For you, Honey Bear, anything—but that’s not why you’re calling. What’s up?”

“Actually, Buddy, I think something’s wrong with the suit. I know you’d chop my fingers off for even thinking about playing with it at all so I’m wondering if you can do a more in-depth diagnostic from your system there. Is that a thing?”

Tony scoffed, “Of course it’s a thing, except that... my diagnostic is showing that your suit is a go. No issues, Buddy. Tell me what the problem is.”

“The left leg isn’t moving right.” Rhodey tried to explain. “At first I figured there was an issue with the hydraulics, but you’re not finding anything either, so maybe it’s the framework, itself?”

He could practically hear the gears turning in Tony’s head. “Look, I can use a break here, and you obviously need me there so how’s about I head on over with my tool kit and we figure it out. I wouldn’t want you to damage anything and all.”

Rhodey was about to agree when a thought struck, “Hold on. Pepper is expecting you in a meeting right now, isn’t she?”

The silence at the other end of the line spoke volumes. 

“Tony! C’mon! Pepper would have my head if I was the reason you missed another meeting. Seriously! Are you trying to get me killed, man!?”

“Hey, hey, hey! Hear me out!” Tony pleaded. “If I do this, then I’m working on something Accords related and Pepper can’t murder me!”

“Yeah, because she’ll murder ME!” 

A knock sounded at the conference room door.

“Enter.” Rhodey flipped open his visor and called out, assuming Tony would understand what was happening.

A cadet popped his head inside the door. “I heard screaming, Sir, and wanted to make sure you were okay?”

He smiled back politely, “I’m fine, Cadet, simply having a conversation with a madman.” 

The cadet nodded his head in acknowledgement, gave a “Very well, Sir,” and backed out of the room.

Rhodey sighed. “Tony, you’re making me look like a crazy person! The kid didn’t even ask to be dismissed!”

“Rhodey, you like keeping people off balance. Just consider this a crossover to your work life, finally!” 

“No, Tony. That’s you, and all of this can wait until after your meeting. I promise. There’s no panic.”

Rhodey caught a whisper of Pepper in the background. “Hey, Tones, you’ve got to go. Tell Pepper I said ‘hi’ and that I was the responsible one that made you go to your meeting, okay?”

Tony must have muted, but then popped back onto the call. “Pepper says ‘thank you for helping to keep me in line’... and for the record, I do not say thank you. It’s a budget meeting, Platypus. You’re making me go to a budget meeting.”

Rhodey laughed. “We all have our burdens to bear, Tones. You’ll be just fine.” 

Tony scoffed, “Not if I die from boredom. Who’s gonna fix your suit then, huh?”

“Look, just make it through the meeting and when you’re done, grab your tool kit and head on over, okay? We should be done for the day by then and we can do dinner after you take a peek at the suit.”

Apparently Tony was feeling a little petulant. He huffed out a, “Fine. Just be careful. You know, if we were at the compound, I’d be benching you to make sure everything was up to par, at least.” 

“I know, man, but this is Ross’s sandbox, and I can’t be the one to make that call—even though, I swear, Tony, there’s a guy out there that needs stitches.”

“We all know that Ross is a sociopath, Buddy, so there’s nothing to do but grin and bear it.”

Rhodey grinned, “Just like your budget meeting, right?”

“Smart ass.” *click* 

And the call ended. 

Someone knocked on the conference room door again. 

“Enter.” Rhodey was already heading to the door when it opened, and the same cadet spoke, “Sir, with apologies for the intrusion, U.S. Secretary Ross is asking if you’re ready to rejoin the rest of the men in the training room.”

“I somehow doubt that that’s what he said, Cadet, but yes, I’m done for now and I’m just walking out. Don’t bother passing that along.” He clapped the young man on the shoulder and ushered him out of the room. “I’ll tell him myself.”

“Yessir, Colonel, sir.” 

And he did. 

* * * * * * 

It was three hours later that Ross finally declared that training was done for the day. 

If Rhodey was being honest, he wasn’t feeling that great, and not just about how things had gone, what with the leg not performing at optimum capacity. The day’s session was done and tomorrow would be the day everything either pulled together or didn’t. A wonky leg wasn’t going to change it now.

“Colonel Rhodes,” Ross bellowed from where he was having a conversation with one of the Team Leaders, “Please wait so we can walk out together.”

He cringed. He’d hit his limit with this man for the day... hell, a lifetime! But Ross was the one filling out the reports to the U.N. and they needed to say that the Avengers played nice. 

So Rhodey played nice—

—And then Ross made Rhodey wait for ten minutes.

Rhodey was waiting at the doorway for the man when he finally decided to bless Rhodey with his presence. 

“Sorry about that. Just needed to cover some logistics for tomorrow.” He clapped his hand on Rhodey’s shoulder like they were old buddies, “You know what it’s like, right?”

Rhodey smiled, “Yes, sir, I do. Now, did you have something to discuss with me, because I have plans I’d like to get to, if you don’t mind.”

Ross smiled, “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I was observing and saw what you were talking about regarding the suit. Something is definitely wrong with it, and I’m assuming the plans you’re talking about are with Tony Stark regarding repair, correct?”

“That’s correct, sir.”

“Good, I’d like to be a part of that meeting.”

Rhodey blanked for a second, “Sir?”

“As a U.N. representative, I must insist on verifying the ‘seaworthiness,’ if you will, of any Accords related equipment.”

Rhodey cringed at the implication on Tony’s behalf and then went in for the kill. “Sir, equipment gets damaged, and as you saw during the exercise, I was forced to act. We were not made aware that concussive weaponry was being used during the training exercise, though I don’t regret my manoeuvre. Your Ranger panicked, sir. If I hadn’t covered him, you’d be dealing with more than paperwork and a damaged suit.”

Ross flinched. 

Good.

“So if you’ll excuse me, sir, I have some repairs to deal with and then dinner with my friend now that I’m officially off duty and free to leave base.” Rhodey made his way down the hall. 

Ross refused the rebuff and followed after the man. “Regardless of your plans, I insist on being present for the suit repair.” 

“Suit yourself then. You know I can’t stop you, but I’m pretty sure there is no section in the Accords about infringing on private time after training hours are done. This could be considered a major overstepping of boundaries... but I’m sure you’ll include it all in your report.” Rhodey walked past his temporary office, and toward the visitor quarters where he was hunkering down for the weekend.

He prayed that Tony was already there and waiting for him.

* * * * * *

Rhodey opened the door to his room, only to find Tony Stark lounging on his bed and fiddling with Rhodey’s cell phone. 

“Will I need to worry about bugs?” Rhodey asked as he smiled at his friend’s tinkering. 

“Nah! You should worry about all of your photos automatically forwarding to me, so be careful with—“ Tony stopped talking as he noted the additional person entering the room.

“Tony Stark.” U.S. Secretary Ross said.

“Tad.” Tony Stark replied.

Ross smiled. “Good to see you’re still an asshole, Stark.”

Tony smiled back, “It is not good to see that you’re still an asshole. In fact, it’s downright tragic.” Tony turned his attention to Rhodey as he got up off the bed. “Rhodey? Why is the bad man here?”

Rhodey moved to address Ross. “Sir, am I on personal time now, sir?”

Ross sniffed and nodded, ‘yes.’

“And I can speak freely?”

Ross waved Rhodey off, “Of course.”

Rhodey nodded in return, “Thank you, sir,” and then shifted to face Tony again. 

“Tony, I swear on my life, all I want is five minutes away from this guy and he’s insisting that his overseeing repairs to the suit is his “duty,” yes, Rhodey air quoted, “as a U.N. advisor.”

Tony glared at Ross, “Isn’t this a violation of doctor/patient privilege?” 

Ross shook his head. “You’re no doctor, Stark.”

“Actually, he has three doctorates, so...” Rhodey retorted. 

Ross sighed and raised his hand to stop them. “Look, I’ve explained why I am here to Colonel Rhodes. If you could just shut up for two minutes and run the diagnostic so I can include the issue in my report, then I can be on my way and you two can do whatever it is that you want to do.”

Tony looked at Rhodey who was suddenly exhausted. The rush of the day was catching up to him, he guessed, so for the sake of haste, he agreed. “Let’s just get this over with.”  
Tony was pulling his trademark Stark sunglasses on, and activating Friday immediately. “Scan it all, Baby Girl.”

It seemed that no one wanted Ross to linger. 

And then Tony blanched. “Oh, shit.”

Ross perked up, practically salivating at the idea of a problem. “What’s wrong? Please tell me the great Tony Stark has somehow messed up!”

Rhodey jumped right in. “Hold up! What happened to U.N. reports and all that shit? That sounded pretty personal to me, sir.” Rhodey piped up.

Ross smirked. “I’m just a man, Colonel. I can still revel in someone I’d sooner set on fire than save failing at something they’re supposed to be genius in.” He shrugged. “Sue me.”

Tony glared at him, “Maybe I will? ‘Cause, seriously? Just no. I’m not dealing with someone who can’t even pretend to be a good person for five damned minutes.” He pointed to the door. “You have to get out.”

“I’m not leaving until—“ 

The Iron Man gauntlet had encased Tony’s arm and was aimed at the man before Ross could finish the sentence. “Get out. We’ll send you a copy of the report we’ll be filing with the U.N.- yada, yada—now go. You’re done here.”

Ross looked to Rhodey was just as confused as he was, but shook his head in all seriousness, “I’m off the clock now, Tad. I’d do what he says. He was at a budget meeting before this.”

Ross looked between the two men and shook his head in frustration. “One day, I will have my way with the two of you.”

Tony grimaced, “I’m engaged, Mr. Secretary. Please don’t talk like that to me or I’ll have to include that in the letter I’m already composing.” The repulsor whined to life. “Seriously, Ross, this is unrelated to the suit. Get out.” 

“If you think I believe that—“

The repulsor blast skimmed Ross’s shoulder, close enough to warm the man’s cheek, but do no damage. “Ross, my friend here is injured as a result of YOUR overzealous and dangerous training operations. You can read about it in the report I will be submitting, or I will contact the U.N. now and have YOU arrested and charged for whatever they feel they can make stick. Get. Out. Now.”

Ross nodded, turned, and left the room without another word.

Rhodey turned and grinned big at Tony, “Dude, I love it when you get creative, man! —and I’m also totally jealous that you’re not duty bound by the Oath of Enlistment to listen to that blowhard. Let me take the suit off so we can—“

Tony just shook his head. “Keep the suit on Rhodey, please. Our plans for the evening have changed, ‘cause I wasn’t lying.”

“What?”

“Rhodey, FRIDAY scanned it all. Literally. Both the suit, and you.”

“Okay? I’m still not getting it?”

Tony was upset, there was no questioning that. “Rhodey, the reason your suit isn’t working is because the electrodes in the suit are not lining up properly with the electrodes on the brace components you wear on your legs.”

“And...? What does that mean?”

“Honey Bear, the suit really is perfectly fine. They’re not lining up correctly because your leg is broken in two spots, right now. You’d get some response from the suit on that side because of the partial connection, but...”

Rhodey looked at Tony. “My leg is broken.”

Tony nodded, ‘yes.’

“And I’ve been using it for approximately four hours?”

“Yes.”

Rhodey looked down at himself, and sighed. “So now what?”

Tony cleared his throat, “Now I call Helen and fill her in. You stay right where you are until I figure out if you’re safe to fly.”

Rhody didn’t say anything while Tony made the call—thank goodness it was brief, thought irritatingly one-sided and uninformative for all of the ‘okay’s’ and ‘uh-huh’s.’

“Alright, we have a good news, bad news, good news situation here, Sour Patch.” Tony announced. 

Rhodey closed his eyes and braced himself. “Lay it on me.”

“Okay, good news first. Helen is convinced that with how the War Machine shell is built to support your limbs, that you’ve probably not done any further damage to the leg beyond the initial break from impact and minimal movement.”

“yaaay.” Rhodey sarcastically cheered.

“And the bad news—she’s not sure that you flying at a high altitude or speed would be beneficial. She’s concerned about clots and all sorts of nasty stuff, so it looks like we’re road trippin’ it home... which won’t be awful, if you think about it!” 

Rhodey could see Tony trying to spin it.

“I’ll hook FRIDAY up to the rental, we can listen to some tunes... it’ll be like back when we were at MIT and driving back to your house in Philly for Thanksgiving!”

Rhodey smiled sadly at Tony for all of his trying and started moving around the room collecting his things while Tony ducked into the bathroom to help out. Damn, Ross was going to whine about this—until Tony actually wrote up that report. “Hey, you never said what the second bit of good news was, unless you were lying to me to make me feel better.”

Tony popped his head out, “Oh! Helen thinks she can calibrate the Cradle to deal with the bone breaks—she’ll know for sure by the time we hit New York, but if she can, you get a weekend of movies and pizza on the couch with yours truly and are back in the saddle by Monday morning—unless you want to milk it and make Ross feel bad.

Rhodey choked out a laugh. “Tony, you know that man has no soul. I’ll milk it so it looks worse for the U.N. mucky-mucks.”

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about!” Tony stepped back into the room to toss a shaving kit and shampoo into the bag Rhodey was filling. “And we’ll be sure to post how you couldn’t attend some fundraiser due to a training accident all over social media. Ross will look like a monster!” He cackled with glee, “It will be amazing!”

Struggling not to get stuck in his own head, Rhodey nodded. “It will be, Tones.” And then with a smile, “Maybe you can convince Pepper to make that taco dip for us?”

“That, my friend,” Tony grasped Rhodey’s shoulder and gave it a playful shake, “is the best idea ever. I think we have ourselves a date.”

* * * * * *

Helen Cho, as always, was a rock star. By the time they’d reached the Compound, she was waiting at the entrance with a wheelchair and a promise of one of Spider-Man’s suckers if Rhodey was a good patient.

The Cradle was a work of genius and after five and three-quarter hours, an exhausted Rhodey was stretched out in the med bay, heparin shots administered as a precaution, and looking keenly at the selection of candies available.

Blue raspberry was the best.

* * * * * *

Tony was a man of his word, and the weekend was filled with cheesy 90s movies, like Johnny Mnemonic and Total Recall, because they were the best... and Peter wasn’t around to insist on something in a galaxy far, far, away.

And so a weekend relegated to the couch it was.

Rhodey took a break from his braces, and even the crutches at Helen’s insistence, not wanting to risk accidental weight on the limb. It would give the fractures a chance to fuse and decidedly solidify over the week. Rhodey thought it was overkill, but she had faith that it would only help, and had the science to back it up. Everyone just wanted to be careful.

If he thought about it, it was all good. The heparin he’d taken had caused such extreme bruising that Rhodey almost couldn’t bear the idea of making more marks.

What Ross and his training had done was enough—

Damned useless legs.

How had he not known?

Damned Thaddeus Ross.

And his wheelchair was fine.

It was only temporary.

Yeah. It was only temporary.

And he knew it was—but the doubt he was feeling about himself? He knew this was a small setback. He knew that he’d be up and running in no time. But suddenly he knew there WOULD be a next time. That he’d never be the guy to shake off an injury. He’d never be same again. 

How had he not figured it out before?

And how was he going to move beyond this?

He played his part over the weekend— fooled his oldest friend and fiancée. They didn’t need to be caught up in his head, too. Tony had enough demons of his own.

Then Tony and Pepper went back to work on the Monday—because, believe it or not, the man actually did show up at Stark Industries and do office things every once in a while... and to file the U.N. paperwork. 

Rhodey decided, after they’d left for the day, that he’d head back up to his quarters. He’d inconvenienced the two of them enough so it was best that he sneak away before they could fight him on it—because they would.

He knew the trip would be easy. The compound had been made with 100% accessibility in mind and Rhodey had managed a wheelchair before. It was no biggie—until his trek turned disaster and Bucky Barnes was windmilling to keep from falling onto the floor like the trays of coffee that he’d only just been balancing with his vibranium arm.

“Oh, shit!” Rhodey yelled as Bucky finally committed to staying upright. “I am so sorry—I didn’t mean to get in the way!” – because he’d always be in the way.

“No, no, no! My bad,” Bucky declared as he flicked the coffee from his fingers and surveyed the devastation. “I can wield any make or model of weaponry on the planet—and off, but I can’t balance a couple of trays of coffee without making like a bumbling idiot.”

Rhodey couldn’t let him keep on like that. “C’mon, Bucky. You know you’d have been fine if I’d have been paying attention.”

Bucky bent over to collect the now empty cups. “I think I can say the exact same thing.”

Rhodey smiled in understanding. “Well, I guess we’ll agree to disagree, then.” He looked at the mess. “Where were you heading anyways with all that caffeine?”

Bucky blushed. 

Rhodey had to process that for a second.

James Buchanan Barnes had blushed.

And Rhodey was concerned. “Hey, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but...”

Bucky shook his head. “Nah, it’s fine. I’m not embarrassed or anything, it’s just Sam decided it would be a good idea to set up a group—“he rubbed uncomfortably at the back of his head. “He set up a group for anyone who needed a place to be...” 

Rhodey could see him struggling for words.

“... I guess a place to be ‘not okay?’”

Rhodey smiled. “In a place like this, that would explain why you had so much coffee.”

“Oh, I have no idea how many of us will be there, never do. I just grab a load from the commissary and hope for the best. If Sam isn’t running behind, there should be donuts, too, which will be good as I’m not sure I’m up for trying another coffee run.” He chuckled at his own joke.

While Rhodey wanted nothing more than to make his way upstairs to his quarters, he wasn’t gonna hang a teammate out to dry. He sighed on the inside and said, “If you want, I can help you out, Bucky. I have a lap, which would definitely reduce your load, if you promise we won’t hit any bumps on the way back.”

Rhodey was pretty sure he’d never seen Bucky smile so big, “You’d do that for me? That would be awesome! Thank you!”

Okay. That’s weird.

They made their way back to the commissary where Bucky grabbed another dozen coffees, trayed them up and looked awkwardly at Rhodey. “Um, do you want to balance some of them and go on your own? Carry all of them and then I’ll push? It’s your call, and I don’t want to overstep any boundaries.”

He appreciated the consideration but Rhodey just laughed. “Give’em here, and don’t hit any cyclists on the way, ‘kay?”

Bucky nodded in agreement, gave Rhodey the coffee tower and they were on their way.

After a few minutes of silence, Rhodey had to say it, “You know, if you ever need to talk, you can always come and find me if Sam or Steve aren’t around.”

Bucky smiled, even if Rhodey couldn’t see, and stayed quiet.

For some reason, it left Rhodey feeling unsettled. He needed to fill the void. “I mean, I know you and I aren’t best buds or anything, but we’re a team, and if you need someone to talk to or just hang out with until you’re okay, well, I’m here for that.”

“That’s kind of you, Rhodey.” He replied.

Rhodey thought more, in the stillness, then blurted out, “Yeah, and sometimes it’s easier to talk to someone that isn’t so invested in every part of your life so... yeah. I get that.”

"M-hm.”

They reached the elevator, the scene of the crime, when Bucky spoke again. “It’s funny that you should say that, ‘cause I get how hard that is for someone who is a part of everything, sees how your struggling and can’t figure out how to help. I know I wish I could keep more from Steve—and it definitely doesn’t help that Sam is teaching me about sharing my feelings and all that shit.” He laughed. “Man, I was like a steel trap. Shared nothing—and you know what, I’m so glad I’m changing that. And I know that Steve is glad, too.”

The elevator arrived and Bucky expertly manoeuvred them both in. It was Rhodey’s turn to be quiet now. 

The elevator arrived at their floor and soon they were at the entry to Bucky’s group room.

Rhodey didn’t move.

Bucky crouched in front of him. “Sometimes, though, it helps to be surrounded by people who understand you and will let you sit quiet with your thoughts.”

Rhodey nodded, then carefully lifted the stack of coffees to hand to Bucky, who smiled back in thanks.

Rhodey wheeled himself around, facing the hallway they’d just come down before doing a quick about face. “Bucky?”

Bucky hadn’t moved from his spot, like he’d been waiting. “Yeah?”

“Do you think there’s enough coffee for me?”

“Rhodey, I’m sure there is, but if I’m wrong, I will go and get another one just for you.”

Rhodey felt awkward as he rolled past Bucky and into the room. He whispered a quiet, “Thanks, man.”

And as Bucky turned to enter in after him, he gave a pointed look to the security camera along with a definitive nod—and slowly entered behind his team mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Day sixteen, my lovelies!


End file.
